


On a Sunday Morning Sidewalk

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen isn't into public displays of affection. Jared is determined to prove him otherwise. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 19/1/2012]</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Sunday Morning Sidewalk

Jensen is not the most touchy-feely person in the world. He'd rather just shake someone's hand in greeting than get a hug for many reasons – height differences, the fact that some people seemingly don't know what deodorant is for, getting squished to death. He thinks holding hands while walking down the street is actually pretty inconvenient – your hands get sweaty and it's hard to pass other people when you're holding on to another person, and Jensen is pretty sure there's no worse feeling than when the person you're holding hands with suddenly stops and you're forced to come to a sudden, jolting halt as well. And being kissed in public is just kind of awkward. Not necessarily for the two people kissing – especially not if you're dating Jared Padalecki, who happens to be a phenomenal kisser – but for everyone else around.

That's probably Jensen's biggest issue with public displays of affection. It's not that he feels uncomfortable as much as that it makes everyone else feel uncomfortable. Jensen hates nothing more than couples making out in public. Or those annoying couples who feed each other over the table in restaurants. Or the ones who end each sentence with a stupid term of endearment.

Bottom line is, Jensen could live without public displays of affection.

Unfortunately, he's dating the guy who is probably the biggest fan of PDA in the history of...well, ever.

+

"I don't get it," Jared says, stealing a fry from Jensen. Jensen doesn't even bother pointing out that Jared has fries on his own plate – Jared seems to prefer eating food off of Jensen's plate and Jensen has learned to live with it.

"What's not to get?" Jensen asks. "I just gave you a whole list of reasons why PDA sucks."

"Well, what about the part where it's _fun_. How can you hate people showing they care about someone else?"

"I don't hate it. I'm perfectly fine with people doing that behind closed doors."

"That's just sad, man," Jared says mournfully. "Are you really trying to tell me you've never been into PDA?"

"Yes."

"Not even when you were younger? Like, with your first boyfriend. _Everyone_ kinda goes overboard with the PDA with their first boyfriend or girlfriend, Jensen."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well, my first boyfriend wouldn't even acknowledge that we knew each other in public."

"Oh," Jared says, looking a little sad. "Well, what about your second boyfriend?"

"Even bigger closet case," Jensen replies.

"Okay. What about the first boyfriend you had who _wasn't_ in the closet?"

Jensen takes a sip of his Coke and shrugs. "Nope," he says. "No PDA."

"Really? Not even a little?"

Jensen frowns. "Well, he was kinda seeing two other guys at the same time, so no."

Jared gapes. "You were in an open relationship?"

"No. Idiot. I didn't know he was seeing those other people. Neither did those other guys. Which is probably why Eric really didn't want to kiss me when other people were around to see it."

"So you're not into PDA because all your previous boyfriends were either closet cases or dicks?" Jared asks, stealing other fry from Jensen.

"No. I'm not into PDA because I think it's kinda inappropriate to stick your tongue down your boyfriend's throat in public. Nobody wants to see that."

"Would you feel the same way if you were straight?" Jared asks with a frown.

Jensen sighs. "Yes, Jared. I don't think that PDA is okay for straight people but not for gays, if that's what you're thinking. I just think all that stuff is private. Or just unnecessary," he explains. "I mean, why do couples even hold hands? So they won't lose the other person while walking down a sidewalk?"

"To feel connected?" Jared offers.

Jensen falters momentarily, then grimaces. "That's stupid," he mutters. "And what's with the hugging and the kissing? Why do you have to do that in public?"

"Well, why do you do it in private?" Jared counters. "There's no real reason for it. You don't have to _kiss_ , period. But it's nice."

"But it's like you're forcing your happiness down other people's throats if you do it in public. That's rude."

"It's not like I want to push you up against a wall and have my way with you," Jared counters. "I wouldn't do that. I just think it would be nice if we actually acted like we're a couple outside of our apartments."

"You think we don't act like a couple?" Jensen asks, sounding surprised.

Jared shrugs. "If the number of people hitting on you wherever we go is any indication, nobody seems to think we act like a couple," he says.

Jensen frowns. "So, what, you want to hold my hand to show the world I'm yours? I never took you for the possessive type."

"And I never took you for the repressed type, but apparently you are."

"I'm not repressed," Jensen replies, and there's a hint of irritation in his voice that amuses Jared.

"You're repressing your inner longing for PDA."

Jensen snorts. "I'm really not."

Jared cocked his head to the side. "Wanna make a bet?" he asks.

Jensen knows this is the point where he should say no and end this ridiculous conversation. Instead he finds himself narrowing his eyes. "What kinda bet are we talking about, exactly?"

Jared's lips stretch into a grin like he already won. "For one week, you'll allow all the PDA I want. And I bet you'll end up enjoying it and won't want to stop. If you don't, then I admit defeat and this subject will be dropped forever."

Jensen thinks about it for a moment, then nods. "But nothing inappropriate, Jay, or I swear I'll kick your ass."

Jared leans over the table, lowering his voice. "I promise I won't try to bend you over a table in public and fuck you stupid," he says.

Jensen shakes Jared's hand on it, already wishing he wasn't the kind of guy who was too proud to ever back down from a challenge.

+

On Monday, they go grocery shopping together after work. They still have their separate apartments, but Jared's been spending most nights at Jensen's lately and he's insisting that they share the chores. Jensen doesn't really put up a fight – if Jared wants to clean the bathroom, Jensen's more than happy to let him.

They've barely made it out of the car before Jared grabs Jensen's hand. For a split moment, Jensen wants to pull away, but then he remembers the bet and lets Jared clasp their hands together.

It's not nearly as bad as Jensen expected it to be. Jared is surprisingly good at pushing the shopping cart with one hand and there's no awkward fumbling when they need to let go of each other to pick something up. And, considering that Jared is kind of a sweaty guy, his hands are nicely dry and warm, skin smooth, and his hold on Jensen's hand is loose and casual.

When they're standing in line at the checkout counter, Jared's eyes meet his and Jensen can almost read the ' _See? This isn't so bad._ ' in Jared's smile. He ducks his head so Jared doesn't see him biting back his own smile.

+

On Tuesday, they meet up between their lunch breaks at a small café halfway between their offices. Jared gives him a quick, soft peck in greeting.

Jensen looks around as they sit down at a table together. He expects people to look at them, but nobody even seems to have noticed the brief kiss they shared or even care.

"Jensen," Jared murmurs, giving Jensen's hand a quick squeeze. "Stop what you're thinking right there."

"What exactly am I thinking?" Jensen asks.

"That someone will come at us and punch us because I kissed you in public, in daylight."

Jensen shrugs. "They might."

"Well, I'm 6'4 and you're not exactly short either. We could deal with it," Jared replies before giving Jensen a pointed look. "And I'm not letting the fact that there are some homophobic assholes in this world rule my life."

Jensen wisely shuts up after that and if the pleased look on Jared's face is anything to go by, it's the right thing to do.

+

Wednesday and Thursday, they both work pretty long hours and aren't even out in public together once. Jensen almost expects Jared to drag him out just to prove a point and win his stupid bet, but Jared seems happy to just stay home, have a quick dinner, and the curl up on the couch together. It's in the top ten of Jensen's favorite things to do in the world, so he doesn't complain.

+

Friday night, they meet up with friends at a bar. Chris and Steve are playing there later, and they're having a few beers together beforehand. They split a few baskets of chicken wings, fries, and onion rings between them.

They're all crammed in a booth together, so nobody bats an eyelash at the way Jensen is pressed against Jared or the way Jared's arm is thrown over the back of the seats, brushing against Jensen's neck.

"You gonna come up and sing with me later?" Chris asks, wiping his hand on a napkin.

Jensen shrugs. "Don't know," he says, though he knows the answer is really no. Chris asks every damn time, but Jensen only ever takes him up on the offer when he's stupidly drunk or has lost a bet.

"You need to stop being so shy about being on stage," Danneel says, throwing a fry at Jensen. It hits Jared instead.

"Hey, woman. Watch your aim," Jared says indignantly, flicking the fry away. He picks up his bottle of beer and empties the last few swallows, before getting up. 

"You getting a new beer?" Chris asks, holding his own empty bottle up when Jared nods. "Bring me a new one."

"Sure," Jared says, glancing around the table and picking up Jensen's bottle as well. "Want another one as well, babe?"

Jensen freezes at the term of endearment for a second, but then forces himself to smile and nod. "Uh. Yeah," he replies, and Jared smiles and winks at him.

Jensen expects the teasing to start the second Jared is out of earshot, but instead Danneel leans forward and asks him if he wants to go watch the new George Clooney movie with her next week.

"I'd ask this one," she says, pointing at Aldis. "But unfortunately for me, my boyfriend is not interested in movies that aren't primarily about stuff being blown up."

Aldis snorts. "Stuff being blown up is awesome," he says. "Jensen probably even agrees with me. He just wants to ogle George Clooney."

"Can you blame me?" Jensen asks with a shrug, relaxing again. 

When Jared returns, he slides right back into the booth next to Jensen, curling his arm around Jensen's shoulder. After a few minutes, Jensen leans into it and, for a split moment, Jared tightens his arm around him.

During Chris and Steve's set, Jensen isn't even tempted to pull away when Jared gives him a soft, dry kiss on the lips.

+

By Sunday morning, while walking to the bakery just down the street with their fingers intertwined, Jensen has to admit to himself that Jared is a conniving bastard who has somehow tricked him into enjoying this whole thing. He's been unnaturally subtle and hasn't tried more than holding Jensen's hand and giving him a quick peck on the lips all week and it's not nearly as off-putting as Jensen had thought it would be.

"So, you win," Jensen finally says when they leave the bakery, a bag with pastries in Jared's free hand.

"Huh?"

"The bet, asshole. You win."

"Really?" Jared asks, sounding so happy Jensen has to smile.

"Yeah," he admits. "It wasn't half bad."

"You liked it," Jared crows, bumping their shoulders together. "I knew you would."

"How?" Jensen asks.

Jared grins, eyes crinkling up and it's probably Jensen's favorite look of Jared's – this gleeful happiness that makes Jensen want to kiss him breathless and never let him go.

"Because PDA isn't about rubbing your relationship in other people's faces. It's not about showing the world that you're happy. It's about showing the person you love that you love them," Jared says. "And I think deep down? You maybe always kinda wanted that, but never got to have it."

Jensen's lips twitch into a smile, but he doesn't deny or admit anything. Instead he gives Jared's hand a small squeeze. "I love you, too," he replies softly. 

Walking the rest of the way back to Jensen's apartment, holding Jared's hand, Jensen has to admit feels pretty damn awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Kris Kristofferson's "Sunday Morning Coming Down".


End file.
